


Some game this is

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, just me feeding my obsession, nothing too serious, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance





	Some game this is

It was a pretty heady feeling having him this close. Adam Jensen of all people. Shirtless, his hair still wet and sticking up, drops of water running down his face.

  
Haas could see the tan line on his neck and a small white scar over his collarbone in the dim light of the otherwise deserted dressing room.  
He was absolutely terrified.

  
And going by the low chuckle Jensen was giving him, it was painfully obvious.

  
“Oh, come on, Wayne. Are you fucking kidding me?”

  
“What?”

  
His throat was very dry.

  
“You’re not gonna tell me you’re afraid now that you’ve got me this far, are you?”

  
He came closer, arms spread wide, muscles shifting beneath his skin. Claiming the space left between them with an ease that Haas envied beyond his own understanding.

  
“Got you this… wait, I didn’t… “ he stuttered, suddenly terribly aware of how his voice had just jumped up a pitch.

  
“What are you…?”

  
Jensen pulled him close and kissed him. Soft, thin lips on his own and the light scraping of a beard against his chin, he smelled of clean skin and wet hair. But all Haas could think of, eyes closed out of pure reflex, was that he probably looked ridiculous standing there stiff as a poker with Jensen’s arms on his shoulders. When he hesitantly lifted one hand, however, to just try and place it somewhere, anywhere, in a hopeless effort not to look like he never had so much as kissed anyone before in his life, Jensen laughed against his mouth and broke the contact.

  
“Jesus, Wayne, what the hell is your problem?”

  
Sudden anger and adrenaline rushed through him in a white, hot burst and he yanked Jensen forward by the neck, kissing him back hard, eyes opened wide. The look of surprise on his face was more than satisfying after the smug tone and the cocky smile. This time, Jensen was the one who barely responded in any way before Haas was already pulling back. He could feel the ghost of Jensen’s warm breath on his face.

  
“I don’t know, you tell me.”

  
Jensen blinked at the obvious challenge, the corners of his mouth twitching.

  
“Feeling comical today, are we?”

  
Haas grinned and Jensen arched a brow.

  
“Just so you know, you’re not. You’re a fucking idiot.”

  
And then he kissed him again.


End file.
